The Aquabats in COLOR! the tarantula diary's
by cheetoesrobot
Summary: come along with crash eaglebones ricky jimmy commander martian girl and lil bat as they all battle along side eachother against giant tarantulas and the most unlikely of kings all this and more on the Aquabats in color!on channel 2 or 5 maybe 7.more chapters will be made when i forge them with my keyboard so hold tight and thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Aquabania was a peacful island people would surf all day and eat food all night but one dark day some monsters and there friends came to attack the peaceful island and its of the aquabanians were smart enough to escape 8(and sometimes 9)of them escaped in a hollowed out log then fell off a waterfall into the big ocean the passengers on the felt like the journey was 100000000000 years so they all fell asleep and didn

't wake …they were saved they washed up on a island the island that the proffessor did his evil research proffesor normally would of destroyed outsiders on his island but he felt like these people needed help. The 8(and sometimes 9)aquabanians woke up on hospital beds the biggest one they called crash started talking"Guys what happened"?"are we dead"said the skinny one they called one who didn't have a name started talking he had a black magic tooth and a mustache"Now aquabanians we need to find out where we are so we can find some food or sand".the aquabanians sat in silence for several minutes till the door in the room they were in opened"hello weird island people I am the professor"the proffessor said this quite slowly since he did not now if his guests could speak english the one called brain started talking"hi proffesor were aquabanians and just so you know we speak fluent english"."oh thank goodness trying to teach a completely new language to island people is quite annoying its always sun god this and tree god that"the proffessor said quite relieved."where are we"?said the one they call chainsaw"oh well your on my island and I would love to know why you're here"the proffesor said seriously. aquabanians explained as bluntely and graphic as they could the professor looked with pitty upon the islanders"and you say you vowed to return""yup that's exactly what we said"said the one with no name."what if I could help you achieve this goal of yours" the aquabanians looked very skepticle at the professor."Yes you see I have been expirementing with genetically engineered gas station food it could give you all powers so you could fight evil".the aquabanians agreed Several months later the aquabanians were ready to fight evil the proffeser had given everyone powers and new names and spiffy black uniforms the one named crash was now crash mclarsen he got growing and punk rock super fists nacho was Nacho with a capital letter now and he was given the nacho cheese ray saw was now Chain Saw deffender of the mighty battle ax rod was now Roddy.B he was awarded with looks that maim arms that kill and fist of was now The Brain he received hyper hypnotic guitar lines and kindness towards children cat was now CatBoy he got ultra logic and super lips. Albert was now Prince Albert he got flying and invissibility powers kinda the sometimes 9th man Kyu was now UltraKyu he got the power of being the 9th man but last but not least the aquabanian with no name was now The Caped Commander a.k.a The bat Commander a.k.a The m.c Bat Commander he got the power of the hypnotic finger ray and kung fu grip. "I just whanted to say that I am proud of you aqaubanians no the aquabuds no the aquaboys no…mel and friends no not that either wait I got it THE AQUABATS DEFFENDERS OF THE WORLD AND PARTIES"the proffesor exclaimed."infact im so proud that I got you some suprizes now this first one washed up on shore several days ago" the professor held in his hands a bat except it didn't look like a bat it had feet and arms and it had a mask and a big A on its chest."hey that's one of the cave bats from aquabania it's a cute one to uaually there bloodsucking beasts"said CatBoy he reached and grabbed the cave bat he held it like a baby" lets call you lil bat"."Next for my greatist creations"the professor pointed at a wall full of instruments"it is your duty to be a super rad SKA band".The aquabats walked up to there new instruments they grabbed them with glee."now finally my 2nd greatist creation I give to you THE BATTLE TRAM"the proffessor exlaimed as he pulled a sheet off the new battle tram."Now my aquabats go save aquabania""well do it proffessor becase were""Crash""Nacho""ChainSaw""CatBoy""Rod The Hammer""The Brain""Prince Adam""And the Caped Commander and to gether were the""AQUABATS"they all screamed in unison. The aquabats left in the battle tram to complete there mission but several years had passed many aqaubats left many arrived from aqaubania now there were only 5 comander,crash,jimmy,ricky,and eaglebones and many things had changed like the caped commander had a lady but she was kindof from mars but he didn't care the black uniforms were no longer black but they were the aquabats still hadnt returned to aquabania but hey what are you gonna do now the real story starts in the war room of the battletram"  
ok aquabats last night we got a urgent message from professor jones in the amazon"the commander said seriously he pressed the play button on the transmitor or rather made jimmy the robot press it the tape began to play."Hello(chhhhhh)if anyone(chhhh)can here this my daughter has(chhhhhhh)hole I need hel(chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)"the message stoped."The what hole"?ricky said curiously"That dosnt matter ricky all that matters is we get to the amazon immediatley"the martian girl raised her hand"yes martian girl"commander said as he pointed at her."how are we susspossed to get to the amazon this thing cant fly can it"?the martian girl asked."no it cant so jimmy is going to book us a flight its time to pack aqaubats lets go"as the commander said that lil'bat grabbed at the commanders pant leg and held up a picture of a tarantula."you know that's a cute picture im going to put it right on the fridge"lil'bat facepalmed as the commander said that.


	2. Chapter 2

. One long plain ride later the aqaubats were in the amazon jungle.

"now aqaubats be very alert there are many hidden dangers in the jungle""Me and lil'bat are TIIIIIIIIIIIREDDDDDDDDD"the martian girl said tiredly and annoyed."fine you guys can go sit on a branch or rock or somtin"the commander said iretibly."Commander leaving a half naked martian and a little bat is a bad idea""Jimmy don't worry they'll be fine(phhhhhhh) you and your silly logic".the aquabats walked off leaving martian girl and lil'bat to sit on a rock they sat and talked seeing that martian girl and jimmy were the only ones who can understand lil'bats weird communication technique of flailing his arms and making noises."so lil'bat since your always near the commander has he said anything about me"?martian girl asked curiously lil'bat started blabbering noises and moving his arms"he said I have a big butt that's kindof sweet yet super dupper iratating"martian girl was hoping since she was the commanders new lady that he would have something romantic to say or something better than she has a big butt martian girl and lil'bat then laid on the ground then the ground started rumbling martian girl and lil'bat stood up but as they did the ground turned into a giant they fell martian girl grabbed lil'bat and pulled him close to protect him from the drop they both slammed on the ground as martian girl stood up she saw lil'bat in the corner wrapping himself in his cloak like wingspan he was trembling."whats wrong buddy"?martian girl asked gently lil'bat pointed to something martian girl looked over it was spider web then she heard a creature from the darkness"COMMANDER AQUABATS HELP" the aquabats were walking deeper into the amazon they could hear martian girls screas from over 4 miles away"Oh no jimmy how far are lil'bat and martian girl"?.jimmy used his scanners for a second"there abaut 4 miles away and 15 feet underground""well then theres no time to lose come on aqaubats".the aquabats started running in the direction of the screams they came up to the giant hole in the ground "ok so whos first""I vote jimmy""well commander i….."jimmy didn't finish as ricky pushed him in the hole the rest of the aquabats jumped in they looked around"commander look"eaglebones pointed to a message on the wall written in blood the commander walked up to it as he read it aloud."whoever has fallen down in this labrynth know that your fate is sealed just like my daughters"the commander thought for a second then he got"proffesor jones must of written this".as he said that the aquabats felt a rumble a giant tarantula emerged from the shadows"AQUABATS BATTLE POSITIONS"the commander tarantula looked menacing the commander jumped up at it one of its 8 mighty legs raised up and threw him into the then started firing finger missles but they did nothing the tarantula then shot acid out of his mouthe at jimmy jimmys arm looked at jimmys condition then he looked at the tarantula"you HURT MY FRIEND GETTING EMOTIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL"crash said as he grew to a mighty size he grabbed the tarantula and squished him in his hand. Meanwhile martian girl and lil'bat found themselves in a sticky situation they were wrapped back to back in webbing hanging upside down martian girl tried to get them both out but she found it was quite impossible they hanged in silence for several minutes then they heard a noise it was another giant monster martians girls hearts raced lil'bat on the other hand was passed out the giant tarantula walked up to the hanging duo it put its mouthe feelers on martian girls face then a voice"stop my loyal subject"martian girl heard the voice behind the tarantula it backed away a man in a lab coat walked up "what do you think we should do with them mary ann"the man was talking to a skull in his hand martian girl put two and two together and figured it out "your professor jones"martian girl said aloud."yes green woman I was proffesor jones but now im king jones ruler of the giant tarantulas and I must tell you that you look strangely like my daughter if she had blue hair green skin orange eyes and antennas"the new king started rubbing martian girls face." I think I know what ill do with you now"the king said milliscously he tore down martian girl from the webbing and immediately handcuffed her he leaded her to a chamber of some sort that's where things got weird.


End file.
